the two sides
by b3yblad3xfr3ak
Summary: Tina was born in an other dimension. What dimension you say? Well...The hidden leaf village for more precises. But when she comes to Japan, an other dimension, that's a different story. What is inside her that makes her different that the others?


"You must leave the child!" shouted a man

-She's just a baby! I will not let his hands on her!" shouts the mother of the baby

-Orochimaru is on his way! You must run!

-I won't leave you!"

The father made a portal in the river. Inside that portal, there's another river. The baby cried louder and they put the baby in a basket and land the baby on the other river. The mother was worried. But knows what her future will be.

"Our hope is on our daughter now. The hokage will make sure she knows what happened. If she comes back in the future" said the father.

The baby cried and cried. But until that time, someone found her. A beautiful woman with blue eyes carried the baby to her mansion and met her husband

"Dear… I found her in the river. We can let her live alone" shout the woman.

Her husband stared the baby and had a long face.

"We can't keep her." he explained

–Why not? Are you suggesting letting her die?

-No. It's not our baby! Our child past away and you replace her as if she was our baby?!

-Let her live. We'll let her live alone. Let her grow!

-Fine, but I decide when she leaves. He explained as he left.

The baby cried louder, but the lady calmed her down "Don't worry. I'm right here. Tina… I'm here" she said

"Mama, are we going to have ice cream, asked a four year old girl.

-Now, now sweetie. Too much sweet and you will have wholes in your teeth

–Okay. Mama, why is mister teddy not talking to me?

–Tina. It does talk, in your heart.

-Miss Cassandra, someone is here to see you, said a maid.

The mother left and the father came.

"Papa?" asked Tina. He pulls her and made it in the front gate of the mansion.

"Papa?" asked Tina. He put money in her backpack and the gate closes.

It was a rainy day and the young girl walked barefoot and sits down in the street. A car passes by and came back. She looked up and sees an umbrella and an old man "Why hello there. Now, now you can come with me." said the man.

"You really are lucky" said Natasha

-Lucky about what? Being engaged?" asked the girl who has White hair and blue eyes

-No. You're engaged with one of the top bladers!

-Kai is a nice guy. And I don't know how do you like those stuff anyway?

-Tina. You have to know these things. You wouldn't upset Kai.

-Maybe. Maybe not.

-You're 16 now. And like you both have huge secrets!

-What kind of secret does he have?

-Promise I won't tell yours, promise I won't tell his.

-Ok. Looks like I have to figure it out by myself then right?

-Duh!

Then the phone rang. Natasha picked up the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Kai!" she shouted. Tina blushed, ran toward Natasha to get the phone and snatched the phone

"Hey Kai!

-Hey. I was wondering if you're busy tonight.

-Oh, well not at all.

-You need a ride?

-I don't mind. I can ask the driver to driver me

-I'll pick you up." And he hung up.

"So?" asked Natasha

-Going out tonight" said Tina

-See? You're so lucky to have him!

-Hey, you'll find yours soon enough

-Ok change the subject!" Natasha shouted.

Then an old man came in and Tina smiled

-Mr. Dickenson... I'm surprised you came

-I came to see how you were. Oh my you grew up so fast. I'm very sorry. I've been busy these whole times. And now look at you. I hope Kai is a good gentleman.

-Oh let me introduce you to my friend, Natasha. Natasha, this is Mr. Dickenson. Remember the man that found me when I was four?

-It's very nice to meet you sir, said Natasha,

-I'm very sorry but I have to go. I have a meeting with the Bladebreakers at the airport in three days and I have to organize things.

-Again?

-I'm very sorry. Maybe you should stay with Kai the days. He has to go also" They said their goodbyes and he left.

-I think I'm going to find Kai.

-Sure. I'll come with you. They left the mansion and they went to find Kai

-I'm scared

-Why? Oh wait. We're not the 19th of December are we?

-Yeah.

-Chill out Kai won't do anything stu…."

Natasha tried to explained until Tina stopped and Natasha stares at the direction where Tina's staring "…pid." finished Natasha.

Tina was shaking "Nicole…" whispered Tina. She sees Kai making out with another girl and she backed away and left. "Tina." said Natasha. Kai was still making out. Because he didn't knew anything. The girl stared at Tina leaving and was kind of happy. Tina slams the door of her room and stared to cry.

-Why is it always on this day?" she thought

-Tina! It's me Natasha… Look I'm sorry I was going to tell you. But I promised I wouldn't tell." Tina wasn't listening. She was numb. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Kai waited for her almost an hour. He tried to call her. But no respond. He called Natasha.

"Hello?

-Hey it's me, Kai.

-What was that all about kissing Nicole?! You didn't now that Tina saw you today with her making out?! You jerk! She didn't come out since that incident! I mean hello!!! What kind of idiot are you?!" and she hung up. "Shit…" he whispers. He went to her house and knocks her door room "Tina, it's me, Kai. Is everything ok?" asked Kai. No answer.

It's been three days straight and Kai was on his way to the airport.

"Didn't have a chance to say goodbye…"thought Kai.

Flashback "Hey Kai, do you think you would be lucky to have a girl that you engaged?" asked the girl

-You're the only one for me. Nicole" said Kai and kissed her.

-I love you." said Nicole back "Yesterday, she left without saying a word to me…" he thought flashback "I'm very sorry Mr. Hiwatari. She left yesterday with Natasha." explained the butler "Where did she go?" asked Kai "Now that, I cannot tell you." replied the Butler. Kai sits in the airplane and waits for his team to be here and leave Japan and went to China.

It's been three years and Kai joined the Blitzkrieg boys. When they made in the airport of Japan to Rome, the team was following Mr. Dickenson and when they met those weird people, Kai noticed her.

"Hello Mr. Dickenson. It is great to see you here" said a lady with Blond hair

-Oh it is good to see you Miss Hokage. And I see Tina is stronger than before."

Tina was holding a dog named Pacu "I wonder what kind of person would let a dog wear clothes." said Tala. Kai kept on starring at Tina, but she looked away "It's been a while" said Tina "Tina…" thought Natasha "Hey you…don't you mess with dogs. You don't know who I am!" shouted Pacu "Pacu!" shouted Tina "That dog talks?!" shouted Brian "You have a problem with a talking dog?" asked Pacu "Very sorry but we just came. How long do we have to wait?" said the Hokage "I'll go check." said Kai and Tina "No it's ok. You can stay with your friends" they both replied at the same time "You should go sit." said Kai "Tina, it's not a fight you know." said Shizune "You should be like a kind guy like him" said Natasha to the guy next to her. His name was Naruto "What wrong of being me?" ask Naruto. Tina went back to sit down and when she stares by the window, she looked away.

"Tina, is something wrong?" asked Shizune

-I saw her again." said Tina. "Who did you see? Nicole?" asked Natasha "Tina. Remember. She's a traitor." said Shizune.

Tina stared what she was wearing and people were staring at them. She stood up and went to the bathroom. She took off her clothes and wore a halter top, a hoodie over, and baggy pants. When she got out, she bumped into Kai. He had a long face. She passes next to him. But he pulled her back in front of him and she was against the wall.

"Look. I wanted to tell you. I mean it" he explained

-Past is the past. You have to let it go Kai." He kissed her softly, but she pushed him away "You can kiss me. But inside your heart, Nicole is always there." she said and left.

flashback Tina and Kai were at the mountains. The sunset was bright

"This is a great view for the sunset. It's so beautiful.

-Glad you like it here.

-Kai, let's make this place our secret spot. It's so peaceful here." She said and stared at him. He gets closer and holds her tight to warm his fiancée. They're nose touched and they kissed. They're first kiss "I love you. More than everything from my life Kai." She said. back

"How long do we have to wait?

-Soon. Luckily it's private. And we're sharing it with them, Jiraiya said

-What?

-You look different.

-Oh. I'm wearing contact lenses. They're actually blue. Not brown.

-Looks like its here." said Tala. They all stood up and went in. The plane was separated in two. One side was for Tina and the others and the other one is for Kai and the others.

"Hey Perverted Hermit, teach me a move.

-Naruto. You should sit down.

-But…

-When we land, you can ask Jiraiya". Naruto sits down "Why?" ask Naruto "The airplane's going to fly" said Tina. Naruto panicked. He rushes back and forward while everyone tried to calm him down. "Bring me down! I want land! I don't want to be sick!!" shouted Naruto. He ran to the limit where Tala and the team were sitting. "Naruto!" shouted Tina. She ran forward and Naruto was panicking even more "Don't make me do this…" thought Tina. She was doing a movement of her hands and her shadow stretched to his. "Good thinking." said Shizune "Aren't you going to get him?" asked Tina. Jaraiya nodded and the shadows went back to normal when he grabbed Naruto. "Sorry for the interruption." said Tina and closed the curtains "Calm down Naruto." said Tina. During the flight, everyone went to sleep. Tina wasn't. She stood up and went to the bathroom. When she was going in, someone was inside and opened the door "Oh. Sorry, didn't check if there was someone." she said. But Kai pulled her in

"Why are you doing this? What's wrong with you? You're not yourself!

-I am myself! You just never knew about it. I'm not the same as before. People change Kai. I'd prefer this one than before. And I hope you'd prefer a traitor better than me." He pulled her back again and they both got closer

"Traitor? Nicole's not a traitor." said Kai "She lied to us Kai. She now works with the one who killed my parents" said Tina and left. Then she felt pushed against the wall, turned and Kai kissed her longer than before "Maybe. I'd prefer you when I knew you were different. I like the way you are now." said Kai and gave her a tender kiss.

She smiled and went back to her seat "What?" she asked "Looks like you still like him" said Natasha "Yeah. But no matter what, wherever you go, you can't trust anyone." she said. "You should watch him though. He might work for Nicole." said Natasha "And I'm still under cover." said Tina. "You should explain your life you know." Natasha explained. "I know." Tina replied.

When they made it to Rome, they went to the hotel and Tina left the hotel to explore "Well, well, well, if it isn't the show off who use to be my best friend…" said a person in front of her. She looked up "Hey Nicole. So how's your life going with Orochimaru?

-Oh, don't worry. Orochimaru is like a father to us.

-I can see that

-I hope your ready… And I hope you're ready to lose

-I can't wait for you to give up.

-Oh and one more thing. Kai's all yours.

-I am not blind. Like you

-I'm not blind.

-You're blind of trustworthy. Orochimaru's just using you.

-Like you neither. Itachi is using you also

-And I know your fooling me with Kai." Tina said and left. Nicole smiled "So you know all of it huh Tina?" she thought and went to the hotel.

Nicole passes by to Kai's room. She knocked on the door and she smiled "Hey." said Kai "Hey. I saw Tina." said Nicole "And?" Kai asked "She knew" Nicole answered "Don't worry. I'll make sure she didn't know about this problem." said Kai "Get closer to her. Maybe she would tell everything about the Hokage's secret." said Nicole "Got it." Kai replied and Nicole left the room.

Tina walks into an abandoned house and saw a person in front of her. She walks toward "I got the message. Is there something I need to know?" asked Tina "Someone's trying to hear the Hokage's secret. And the boy?" asked the person "Never felt a strong chakra before. This kid might fight your brother." said Tina "Perhaps, but I'm more worried about you. You might face against your old friend's sister. You know what happened last time and I know that you won't do the same mistake as before." said the person "Itachi. Do you want me to continue to see Naruto?" asked Tina "That and I want you to take care of yourself. I don't trust that Kai." said Itachi. Tina left and pretended nothing happened.

Tina went back to the hotel and she meets Kai "Hey." she said "Hey." he replied "Is something wrong?" Tina asked "No. Just about 3 years ago. You told me that you never like December 19. Why is that?" asked Kai. They went in Tina's room and they were outside by the balcony "That day, was 3 days after I was born. My mother, my real mother put me on a basket and it floated on the river. Then a lady named Cassandra found me. When I was four, on that day, her husband forced me to leave and I was homeless. Then Mr. Dickenson found me. When I was 8, he brought me to my real life. That's where I met Lord Hokage. He told me that my parents were killed by Orochimaru. I told myself that I would kill Orochimaru for my parents. And I grew up as a ninja. Right before I met you, I was in a battle with my teammates, Patrick and Itachi. We were fighting Orochimaru's servants and the one I was fighting was this close to kill me. But then Patrick protected me. And he was Nicole's brother. She hated me, wanted to revenge on her brother, because she thinks I killed him. And it was on that day, he died. And then I met you. The same day, you were with her. That's why I wasn't paying attention on anything." Tina explained "So she's not the only Hokage… But what's a hokage?" Kai asked "It's the ruler of the village hidden in the leaves. I was actually born there. There's a portal to go here from there or opposite. Only High Rank ninjas can use it." Tina answered "Past has passed already. As long as your still alive." he explained "Actually, there's something behind all this. Orochimaru isn't after my parents." Tina explained "Who?" Kai asked "Me." she replied and hugged him. "Don't worry. It won't happen…. I promise." he replied.

At night, Kai walked into an abandoned house. The abandoned house Tina meets up with Itachi. Kai saw Nicole there with three other people. "You came." Nicole said "Is it true that you're after her?" Kai asked to one of the man "Yes. That power must be destroyed" said the man "Power?" he asked "We still don't know the power. That's where you come in. We need to know her weakness. If not, she's unbeatable." said the one next to him "Sasuke's right. The more, the better" said the white hair boy who has glasses "Kabuto. I think that is enough for him to know." said the man "Orochimaru needs some rest. Next time, same spot." Nicole said. Kai nodded and left.

"Agh! Stupid Perverted Hermit! I want to train!" shouted Naruto. Tina went to the backyard and smiled "Hey Naruto. You ok?" she asked "Tina! Can you teach me some moves? Please??" Naruto asked "Well. I have this one move. But, it's not offence or defense though. It helps you know more about someone's chakra that you can communicate with someone else. That way, you can fuse them together and fight with a high chakra move." Tina explained "Cool… Can you show me how? That move sounds cool for me!" Naruto replied. She smiled and sat down on the floor "Sit down and relax. Focus on your chakra. Bring your hands and touch mine." she explained. When they started doing it, Tina knew it was her chance "Everything has to be quiet. If not, none of our chakras will meet." Tina explained. Then a blue light appeared from her back and flew into Naruto's stomach. Tina had a vision. A girl with Black hair and red eyes appeared "So this is the Nine Tail Fox's cage? Long times no see there." she said. In the cells, a huge beast was inside. The demon stared at the girl "Ah, if it isn't Anika. It's been too long." it said "Looks like your not the only one that got sealed. Well? What is your purpose for being in this cage?" Anika asked "I've been looking for you about this madness." it explained "I forgot. You can read the future." he said "You must know this. Stay away from Orochimaru and undo the curse seal you may be living in the after life. It's the only way." said the Nine Tail Fox "I sealed myself and I can't undo it. Until she dies, I can go to the afterlife." Anika explained "You've made a fool at him. Good thinking. You must leave right now I suppose?" it asked. The light went back to its place. Tina let go and so did Naruto "Feel different?" she asked "I think so…" he replied "Try your Rasengan" Tina explained. Naruto used his Rasengan and the hole in the tree was deeper than the one he's done before. "It did work!" he shouted "Anyways I have to go. Later" she said "Bye!" he said and waved a goodbye. "Looks like we need to tell that to Itachi." She thought "No yet." said a voice in her head "Then what should we do?" she ask in her mind "Go see Jiraiya to undo the curse seal. I can come out and we pretend we're friends." said Anika in Tina's mind "It's too dangerous. If you get hurt, we both get hurt." Tina explained "We've been one since you were born. We will take our risk. We told ourselves that we will make sure Nicole comes back and kill Orochimaru. Even if it takes our lives." said Anika. "Hey Tina." said someone behind her. Tina turned around and smiled "Hey Kai." she said "Great…How long is this going to take?" asked Anika in her mind "Look. This will be fast I mean it" thought Tina. Kai came and gave her a tender kiss. She pushed him away and shook her head "Sorry. Later ok? I really have to go right now." said Tina and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and she left. "Second day and you both get too close already…" said Anika in her mind. She went to see Tsunade and Jiraiya. They both turned around "Is something wrong?" asked Tsunade "Well, Anika and I want to know if you guys can split us up." said Tina "What for?" asked Tsunade. Tina explained all about it and Tsunade didn't agree because she doesn't want to take the risk "Also, you'll feel weaker than before." Jiraiya asked "As long as we can join back and forth, we'll be fine." Tina explained "After what we're doing, you need some rest. You'll be the same. And Anika will have to same amount of Chakra you'll have. If you loose Chakra, she won't. That's all that matters." said Tsunade.

Tsunade undid the seal. The other part is to pull Anika's hand to be free from Tina's body. Tina pretended nothing happened.

Kai was walking and heard a scream. He ran toward the voice and knocks the door of the room "Is something wrong?" he asked. The door opens "How many times did I told you not to pinch my butt you pervert!" shouted a girl. Tsunade peeks who was there "Oh Kai, you heard a scream? Sorry. Anika is bad tempered with perverts." Tsunade explained. She opens the door and Anika stared at Kai "Hey. Tina told me about you." she said "Have you seen her?" he asked "Actually no. She left out of no where all of a sudden." Anika explained. "Thanks" said Kai and left. Tsunade closes the door "He's gone." She explained. Someone comes out of the bathroom and was going to fall "Tina. You need rest." Jiraiya said "Anika. Go see Itachi. Tell him the truth and make sure, you tell him about Naruto." said Tina. Anika nodded and left.

On her way to the abandoned house, she meets Itachi "And you are?" asked Itachi "My name is Anika. I came to give you a message from Tina." said Anika. Itachi turned around. Anika explained everything to him and everything went quiet "Make sure you warn her that Kai has a meeting tonight here. I need information about this. If Tina doesn't get better, you have to do this." Itachi explained and disappeared.

At night, Kai went in and meets up with Nicole and smiled. She gets close and kissed him "Where were you?" she asked "Practice and the tournament." said Kai "Kai. Is there anything new about the mission?" Kabuto asked "I met a girl name Anika. They said it was Tina's close friend." Kai explained "Anika? I never met this Anika." Nicole replied "Kai. You need to get Tina closer to you. Make sure on her back, there's a seal. If it's not there, tell Nicole." said Orochimaru. Kai nodded and left. He stared by the window and saw a shadow "Who's there?"he asked. Nicole turned around and threw a Kunai by the window. But the person disappeared "Kai. Take care." said Kabuto "Someone's watching you." said Sasuke.

The next day, Kai went to a small shopping center and sat near the fountain "Hey Kai." said someone next to him "Hey. I didn't expect you to be in this place." Kai said. Anika sat next to him and smiled "Is Tina getting better? Naruto told me she wasn't feeling too well." said Kai "You care about her a lot do you?" asked Anika "Something wrong about that?" asked Kai. Anika kissed him gently. When the kiss was over, Kai smiled "I only knew you yesterday. This is too soon." Kai explained "You know me when you met Tina." she said and left. Kai stood up and left.

Kai knocks on the door and he hears a voice "Come in" it said. He opened the door and saw Tina lying on the bed "Hey." he said "Hey." she said and stood up. Kai tried to lie her down again and she smiled "You need rest. It's best if you don't get up" Kai explained. Tina lied down and held his hand really tight "Kai. If you went on the wrong side and you trust them. And that someone precious to you isn't precious to you dies. But you found out that person is precious to you until that person die. What would you do?" she asked "Why are you saying this?" asked Kai "Theory about Nicole and me" she said "Well… The person that's not precious to me. That person will never be precious to me at all. But if that would happen, then I wouldn't forgive myself." Kai explained. Tina smiled "I love you. And I will protect you. Even if I protect you, I will risk my life. I mean it" she said and closed her eyes "Don't worry. That will never happen." Kai explained and let go of her hand. He opened the door to leave and bumped into Anika "She's getting better." said Kai and left. "Kai, if you think Nicole likes you, you're mistaken" said Anika and closed the door. He didn't get what she meant and he didn't care. On his way to his room, he started to think about what Tina explained.

Flashback "How long has it been?" asked Kai

-Two years, we haven't seen each other for two years." Nicole answered. He smiled and kissed her. After that long kiss, Nicole had a long face "What's wrong?" ask Kai "Well. These two years. I was undercover on the other side. When I told you who I really am, Tina was like me. And I haven't contact her since she knew we were together. The thing is, I need someone near her and she would reveal her secrets. All I know is that secret has something that would destroy our world. My master, Orochimaru, needs the secret and weakness so we can stop this madness. But now, I don't know what to do.

-I'll help out." Said Kai

-No. You shouldn't. It's best if you shouldn't

-Tina, well its best if I get close to Tina. Because I know she still likes me and I'll pretend I still love her." Kai explained "I hope you can do it Kai. I love you." Nicole answered back

"I don't even know what I'm doing. Do I love Tina, or am I just faking it?" Kai thought.

Kai was on his way to see Tina and bumped into Anika "Sorry." he said. She smiled "She's waiting for you" Anika explained and left. He nodded and made it in front of the door. He knocks and came in. Tina turned around and smiled "Hey you." she said "Thought about what you said." he replied "Pretend you didn't heard that… I was kind of carried away" Tina explained "Well, even though you didn't mean it, it help me think." Kai explained "About you working for Nicole?" she ask "You figured it out did you?" he asked. Then everything went quiet. Kai wasn't thinking about the subject. Instead, he changed it "Are you feeling better though?" Kai asked "Yeah. Everything went quiet between us. And tomorrow's a huge day." she replied "What about tomorrow?" he asked "The competition's going to start." Tina answered

Flashback "Looks like all of us are regrouped" Tyson said "I wonder what's going on. Why aren't there any crowds?" Max asked "And there isn't any dish." Ray continued. Then Mr. Dickinson appeared with Tsunade and Orochimaru "Good evening everyone. I call you all here for an explanation. There reason I brought you here it's not a tournament. But to see that there isn't just beyblade in this world. But ninja's fight for their lives in another world." he explained "So we're here to see it?" Tala asked. Mr. Dickinson nodded "Yes." he said. back

"Tomorrow, they already chose the order, and I start fighting against Nicole." Tina explained. Kai holds her tight behind her. "Don't die out there." he said "If this is an act, please leave." she said. He hugs her tighter "I love you. And I really don't want to lose you." said Kai "Kai, I mean it." said Tina. He turns her around to face him and kiss her softly. He never knew what was happening. Even though, he loved her. From the beginning and he didn't noticed it since then "Hey Tina. I forgot my phone here…" said Natasha and froze "Alright. I'll let you both make out." She continued and left.

When Natasha left the room, she bumped into Nicole "Have you've seen Kai?" she asked -The dude that was undercover for you?

-Who else?

-Oh don't worry. He's just cheating on you with his fiancée making out in her room. See you later" Natasha answered and left. Nicole was frustrated. She went to knock on Tina's door and she waited for a while until the door was open "Hello?! Is someone there?!" shouted Nicole "Whoa… Take it easy Nicole. It's not like in the end of the world for you to lose a guy" said Anika and went in the room "I'll go check" she continued. Anika made it in the room and started hearing sound under the blanket in Tina's bed "Man you two are really disgusting…" Anika thought

Flashback "You know I saw you kissed Kai." Tina said when she was ill

-Hey. I didn't mean to kiss him. I just wanted to know how much does he care about you. Besides, he's a cute guy and he's all yours

-So you had someone already?

-Yeah. He died in a war. But I sacrificed myself to let him live. But even though, he killed himself to come and see me.

-Have you seen him?

-No. After that incident, the spirit world brought me back down and well I was sealed on the day you were born

-That really sucks

-Yeah. But I feel him in my heart

-Is it because you were a demon?" Tina asked

-Yes. They told me that my time hasn't come yet. And that I must fulfill a mission from the person whom I was sealed. And my mission is to kill Orochimaru

-The only love you had was that man." Natasha replied "He was a human. Was he?" Tina asked "Demon and Human can't be together they say. But I loved him. That's what counts" Anika answered. back

Anika went back out "Well?" Nicole asked "They're busy" said Anika "What do you mean busy?" Nicole replied "Personal things that you shouldn't know" Anika answered and she left "Why are you leaving anyways? I really want to know more about you. Since I knew Tina and Natasha, I should know you…" Nicole said "Sorry. I don't talk to traitors who betrayed the village and Tina." said Anika. Nicole smiled "Honestly. If you want power, Orochimaru will give you power." Nicole explained "Sorry. I'm not a fan of having power" said Anika. Nicole smiled and left.

That night, Kai hold her tight to warm her up "I'm sorry." Tina whispered "For what?" Kai asked "I wanted to tell you the truth… But I knew you were working for Nicole, I couldn't tell you." she said "You can tell me now than later. I promise I won't tell" Kai said "That's not the point. I don't know if I can still trust you" Tina said "I love you" Kai said and gave her a peck "What about Nicole?" she asked "I just figured out that she was using me. And I over heard her and you when we landed here." Kai explained "What about Anika?" she asked "Not interested in her. It's just all of a sudden you know." he answered.

Flashback Kai went to the entrance and was about to leave ", well, well, if it isn't the show off who use to be my best friend…" said Nicole. He stands himself behind a tree and heard the conversation. back

Flashback After Anika's unexpected kiss, Kai stood up and left. He turned around "Just to tell you, I'm not here to find you and kiss you whenever I want to. And I know Nicole's using me. From now on, I'm on your side. Make sure Tina knows that." He said Back

"Smart guy" Tina said "Tell me. Everything you know. I want to know more about your life. How you suffered so much and how you felt about me." He explained. She told everything "I thought you would stay with me for the rest of my life. I don't want anything to happen to you anymore until now. Tomorrow may be the battle against Nicole. But the worst thing is it's 19 of December. So if I die or not, I'll always be with you" she said "But first you need rest." he said. She giggled and went close to him.

It was about 8 in the morning and she stood up, wearing her ninja outfit and wore her head protector on her waist. She went back to her bed and made her bed on her side. She smiled and went on Kai "Wake up sleepy head…." she said with a small volume and touched his nose. She stood back up and heard a landing sound by the balcony. She went outside and gasped. She closed the door "Good luck today. You've been helpful to me." Itachi said "You're going back?" Tina asked "Yeah. We've taught you everything. Even though you were undercover, I'm just glad you're the same as before." Itachi said and disappeared "I hope Patrick thinks that too…"she thought and went back in. When she stared at the bed, it was empty. But the bathroom door was closed. She knock on the door "Kai is that you?" she asked. Then the door opened "Hey." he said "Ok. Don't wish me good luck then." she said and left. Kai pulled her back and went in the bathroom "Kai! I really have to go!" Tina shouted. Natasha came in and smiled. She knock on the door "Hey you two. It's been about a day already and it's not enough?!" Natasha asked. But the door open and Kai wasn't moving. Tina pushed him and he fell on the floor "You just slept with him and you killed him?! Tina!" Natasha shouts. But then instead of him, it was a substitution "What? Where's the real Kai?" asked Natasha "He left when Itachi was talking to me." Tina answered "You mean… he lied to you?" she asked "Yeah. Now he knows everything even Anika's situation and mine." Tina answered "Looks like you trust him too much lately." Natasha said "I was wondering why he wanted to know everything." answered Tina "What are you going to do now? Your battle starts after mine." Natasha asked "I have to get him. I know where he is heading." Tina asked.

Kai made it to the abandoned house "And?" Kabuto ask "Long story." Kai answered. Nicole smiled and gave him a peck. Kai explained the whole story "The thing is, if Tina gets hurt, Anika as well." Kai said "You mean. She'll die until Tina dies?" Nicole asked "Yeah." Kai said "The tournament's going to start soon. We must go." Orochimaru said. Nicole nodded "I know I can count on you Kai." she said and left.

After he made it back to the hotel, he opened the door and shocked "Hey. Shouldn't you be at the tournament by now?" Kai asked "I wanted to say goodbye. You might never know if I won't get a chance to say it." Tina said "Why?" Kai asked "I'm leaving right after the battle." she said. She hugged him "I'm sorry." she whispers. But Kai didn't get why did she said she was sorry until he felt a pain on his stomach and fainted. "It's the right thing to do Kai." Tina said. She lie him down on his bed and she gave her something. Something that was precious to her and that he gave her.

Tina ran as fast as she could and made it to the stadium "Yo. Where were you?! You're lucky that Natasha bought you sometime." Shizune said "How is she?" Tina asked "She won against Kabuto. But her legs are out of shape. But now the concern is on you." said Tsunade "Get ready. Nicole might know you weaknesses. But As long as Anika isn't out of your body." Jiraiya said "Don't worry. She's inside me and everything will be fine." Tina explained "Good." Tsunade said. Tina came out and the match already begins!

"Well. Glad you showed up." Nicole said "You really got yourself into trouble." Tina said. "How about we you all our chakra and our last of it, we use our powerful attack." Nicole asked "Fine by me!" Tina shouted.

Tina started to use some jutsu and Nicole threw three kunai at her. Tina grabs them, but her eyes were weird "The byagukan…You successfully succeed it." Nicole said and smiled. Tina threw back her kunai and Nicole grabbed them. She stared back where Tina was. But she disappeared "Where is she now?" Nicole thought and then felt someone pulling her legs. She tried to pull back up, but no escape. She was pulled down and the only thing was not buried, was her head. "It's not funny Tina. You think this is a game do you?" Nicole asked. Tina stood up in front of her and smiled "If it was a game, I would have done this." Tina said and brought out a tag bomb "You really have to do this?" Nicole asked "By the way. I don't play fair." Tina said and backed away from Nicole. When the tag bomb exploded, leaves were on the floor "Substitution… Pretty amazed about what are you doing." Tina said and turned around "Jyuuken!" she shouted and hit Nicole's heart "An invisibility jutsu. Not too shabby." Tina smiled. Nicole was in pain and smiled "I wonder what happened to Kai. He should protect me by now." Nicole said "And make sure he dies just like Patrick?" Tina asked "You dare to bring that subject back?" Nicole ask "Wasn't that the reason why you wanted revenge? You should concentrate on revenge than power or love. That's all you care about. Love and power" Tina explained "Isn't she rude?" asked Naruto "It's just making sure Nicole stands back up to fight." Shizune explained. Tina went in front "What's the matter? Can get up? Do you need someone to help? You cry baby?" Tina asked "Cry baby? Hah! If I was, I would have tears right now." Nicole said and stood up "Well. Look whose back." Tina said "I've been alive since the day I was born. This is my destiny. And my destiny…is to kill you!" Nicole shouted "For your brother?" Tina asked "Yes." Nicole asked "Go ahead and kill me now. We'll see if your brother would accept my death or not. Let's see if Tsunade would bring you back to the leaf village. Let's see if you succeed your life. Let's see if you resist because you killed your closest friend you ever had." Tina said and raised her arms.

"What is she doing?! Convince to die?!" shouted Jiraiya "No. She's doing what she is doing. Don't interfere." Tsunade said "And how do you know that?" Naruto asked "Her teammates are mostly the strongest ninja. Stronger than an ANBU." Tsunade continued "Nicole's brother, Tina and Itachi right?" Jiraiya asked" Correct. But the weird thing was that Tina was chunnin before Itachi. And she convinced the Third for Patrick and Itachi to be chunnin." Natasha said "Natasha! You need to sit down." Shizune said. Natasha was on a wheeling chair and felt weak "I want to see what will happen. Just to tell you guys, I might quit and stay in this world." she explained "Why?" Tsunade asked "I feel more comfortable here. Besides, I can't leave someone behind." Natasha said and stared the other people watching.

Flashback "Natasha, buy me some time." Tina said while thinking to stop Kai "Alright. Tina, I'll do my best. If I win too early, I'll convince them to add more minutes" Natasha answered "Got it" Tina said. When Natasha left, Tina brought Anika out "You know what to do. Luckily, I'm just glad that you turn into your spirit and went into my body before he woke up in the middle of the night." Tina said "I'll go see what did he said. I'll make sure you know what to do" Anika said. Tina agreed and on her way to Kai's room "Dam. His door is lock." Tina thought "Kai just left. He said he'd come back." said someone behind her. She turned around and smiled "Hey Tala." Tina said "Natasha told me everything. What kind of world is Kai from? Anyways you're waiting for him are you?" he asked "Yeah. Thanks" Tina said.back

"Thanks Tala" Natasha thought. "Do you play dumb with me!" shouted Nicole "If you think it's a joke, I would be laughing right now and say 'I was just joking, we are friends right?'" Tina wondered "You want to make sure I kill Orochimaru instead. Well guess what? It won't happen!" Nicole shouted. Tina lowered her arms "Excuses…Fine then let's finish this" Tina said "You remember Chidori. Get ready" Nicole shouted "Chidori against Chidori." Tina said and stood back and prepared to attack. She used another jutsu and lighting was on her hand. Same was Nicole "Prepared to die!" Tina shouted "Tina's going to win, I swear. She will win!" Naruto said "Why makes you say that?" Tsunade asked "Well. Think about it, she's been hurting Nicole, she didn't have a scratch on her" Naruto explained "Yeah but… she promised him" Tsunade thought. Then they both attack with all their strength. "What?!" shouted someone in the crowd.

Kai woke up and stood up "What the…Why am I here?" Kai asked. But then he remembered "She punched me…" he thought and then felt something on his hand. He looked at it "Her pendant." he said.

Flashback "Here." Kai said "A pendant?" Tina asked "Not just a pendant. Look inside." Kai said. Tina open and a lullaby started "The sound makes me happy. I'll keep it for the rest of my life." Tina said and smiled "Wear it and I know I'll always be with you." Kai saidback

"Why would she give it back?" he wondered. While he was thinking, his cell phone rang and Tala was calling him "Hey." Kai said "Kai, go to the hospital now! You have to!" Tala shouted "Is she hurt? That must be effective! I mean, she did let her opponent hit and she didn't do anything on her!" someone shouted. Kai heard and ran to the hospital. By the time he made it to the place, he felt like if something was missing "Kai!" shouted someone. He turned around "What' wrong?" Kai asked "What's wrong? What's wrong?! Tina's dying that's what's wrong!" Tala shouted "But…How?" Kai asked.

Flashback "What?!" shouted the person. Nicole started to cry when she saw the shock right toward Tina's heart and organs. But Tina's chidori didn't hit her. It disappeared "Why didn't you kill me?!" Nicole shouted "I… promised your brother… that I will protect you. No matter what happen, I will protect you" Tina said. "You idiot! Why? Why didn't you tell me?! " Nicole shouted. Tina smiled. back

"She didn't do that. TELL ME SHE DIDN'T DO THAT!" Kai shouted "She's still in the emergency room! Nicole is safe. That's all that matters to you. Am I right?" Natasha "Excuse me, does anyone know Tina?" the nurse asked "We do" Tala answered. They went forward. But Kai stood there and felt like if he was going crazy. After talking, Natasha stared at Kai and smiled. By the time they can visit Tina, Natasha started to remember what did the nurse said. She said: "She's in a coma. We really tried our best. But the thing is, if she wakes up, she'll need to sit on a wheelchair. That static made most of her brain paralyze. The only result we have is that she can't walk anymore." Natasha stared at Kai and found out that he wasn't acting "I won't forgive myself Tina…Just like I said last time" he thought.

Three days later, Tsunade came forward to Kai "You are lucky to have her. Please take care of her." Tsunade said and left "Tsunade. Come visit us." Natasha said "I will" Tsunade said "Jiraiya, don't flirt too much" Natasha said "Take care." Tala said. Tsunade made the portal and left. But by the time they reached the other side, Jiraiya looked confuse "Why didn't you tell him or her?" he asked "About what?" Tsunade asked "That you were actually Tina's aunt?" he asked "It's best if it was untold." She answered. Nicole was right next to her "Please accept my apologies" she said. Tsunade nodded "The past pasts. But now, we can figure out how to kill Orochimaru." Tsunade explained

Kai went back to Japan's hospital, made it to the room and saw her "Three days Tina. Three days. Please wake up. For everyone's sake" he whispers and held the pendant. At night, he fell asleep and dreamed about Tina "Hey Sleepy Head." Tina said "Hey." said Kai. She smiled and ran towards him "You don't miss me? How rude!" she exclaimed "Why is it rude if I'm carrying you?" he wondered. But Tina didn't answer. She disappeared "No…" he whispers "Kai." said a voice. He turned around "Anika." Kai said "Take care of her. She needs you now." Anika said "You sacrificed yourself did you?" Kai asked "Yes. Now I finally can see my love again. Please. Tell her thank you. For changing my life" Anika answered and disappeared.

The next day, he woke up and stared at Tina. When his eyes were still shut, someone poked his nose "Morning sleepy head." said the voice with a small volume. Kai stared at the person and smile.

The end.


End file.
